Triangle of love
by bunnygirl867
Summary: Will thinks Chelsea special, Chelsea think Will annoying while Mark love Chelsea right away after seeing her but Chelsea finds Mark too nice and finds him weird Mark X Chelsea X Will
1. Chapter 1

This is a new story I thought of, the gramma's not so good so don't except perfect english

Summary: Will thinks Chelsea special, Chelsea think Will annoying while Mark love Chelsea right away after seeing her but Chelsea finds Mark too nice and finds him weird Will X Chelsea X Mark

I don't own anything

Chelsea's point of view

What have I done to get this? I was a **normal** girl, so what have I done to get this? I don't belong here. This is just a stupid island! Where stupid and uncool people lives here. Mom and dad just got my final year result marks and let me tell you. That is not a good sight to see. As soon as they decide on something they won't let it go, I packed my bag and everything else and maybe my cell phone but I know for sure there won't be connetion around that dump island.

"Are you sure about this, dear?" Mom asked Dad again, Mom's always the soft one, with her kind heart I can get out of anything Dad does to me but this time round there's no stopping him. "She has to go, Kim" Dad place his hand on mom's. I rolled my eyes away, gosh! Their so gross.

"Now, Chelsea don't get mad, this is a lesson about life" Dad move his eyes to me, "does your parents sent you to a farm to live on?" I raised my eyebrow at him. He gave me a sign and pushed me onto the boat.

"Good bye Chelsea, and just keep it in mind you just have to stay there for 3 year" my mother gave me her sorry look and waved good bye to me, I waved back to her. Dad didn't even looked at me as the boat begin to move further.

"I'm surprise that your parents allow you to move to an island in a place full of stranger" I turned my head, it was the captain of the boat "Ya" I smiled a little '_it was force!_' I thoughted to myself

He gave me a smile "that island your be staying is a wonderful place, there's many nice people there" '_great, nice people_'

Finally, we're here as the captain stop and put over "Have a nice time" tha captain waved to me, I waved back to him, "hello, are you new here?" a boy about the same age as me smiled at me, his hair was blonde and his clothering looks really...expensive. "Ya, I'm the new farmer I'm Chelsea" he bow down to me 'gosh his so dramatic' "My name's Will and that's a wonderful name for a maiden" I blushed right away. "M-M-Maiden!" I raised my voice "I'm no maiden!" he seem a little taken back my words. "your a special one" he smiled at me _'I'm outta here'_ I ran away from him, I could heard him calling my name but I ran faster.

...

...

...

Until, I bump into someone "I'm sorry I was in a hurry" I looked up, the person was a boy, he had blonde hair like Will, his eyes was green and his clothering was almost the same as mine. "No, I'm sorry I wasn't looking" he sure is nice maybe too nice. "I'm Chelsea the new farmer" I got up from the ground "I'm Mark so that means your taking over the farm?". "Ya, to tell you the true, I was kinda force to take over" he nodded his head "If you need any help just come and find me, I'll love to helped you" _'woah that's the first time, usually their just say hi and walked off'_ I smiled a little.

I walked towards my new home, it was so small but maybe after some cash, I'll be able to get a bigger house. "Hello, Chelsea" I turned my head around, there was a old man standing behind me "how do you know my name?" he laughed. " Your father called" I crossed my arms "You mean my old man called?" he laugh some more. He then begin to tell me about tips on farming and to let me start off with he gave me some green herb and some seeds.

I thank him and went into my house, I looked around the house was just one room with a small bathroom and a toilet. I lay on the bed, at least the bed is soft. Now's the new life I'm about to have is starting and the faster the days passed the faster I can go home.

a/n: so this is my new story ^^ what do you think? So who do you want Chelsea to end up with? It's just asking?


	2. Chapter 2: rice candy festival

_I finally got started on the 2rd chapter _

_enjoy_

_Summary: Will thinks Chelsea special, Chelsea think Will annoying while Mark love Chelsea right away after seeing her but Chelsea finds Mark too nice and finds him weird Will X Chelsea X Mark_

_I don't own anything_

Chelsea's ponit of view

I grab the alarm clock next to me, what time is it? I stare at my clock, "what it's only 6.a.m!" that's right Taro said I have to start waking up at 6am! Can you believe this, I started watering my crops and then take a walk around town, after all I have no animals. And where's everybody?

Taro suddenly came running up to me like there were a bunch of sheeps chasing after him, that would be great! I usually saw unlucky stars on Tv like that but if I can see it in real life, This will be great! But unfortunately, there was no sheep behind him "Chelsea! I'm so glad that I saw you" he said "It seems that I forgotten to tell you that today was the rice candy festival" my mouth was wide open. Your kidding me! I did all that for nothing!

Before I could said anything else, he ran off and into the boat ahead, I ran up to the boat but it was too late, the boat has already left. So how do I go now? I bet father told Taro to do this to me, I waited for a while before another boat came. "Where do you want to go Missy?" the driver asked, "where's the island for the festival?" I asked, he smiled and said "hope in miss...".

"Just call me Chelsea" I stopped his words, I stepped into the boat, it was shaking, I felt scared since this is the first time I ride a boat, "don't be scared, Chelsea **everyone** rides this boat it's 100 percent safe" I felt safer after he said that. His driving was good even better than those in the city.

We finally reach there, I got off the boat not before turning back and thanking him "no need thanks, there are lots of islands to visit so feel free to ask me whenever you wish to go somewhere" he drove off right away.

"Chelsea! I'm so glad you could make it!" a cheerful voice came right away, that person's voice belong to Alisa, the nun girl living somewhere here, I'm not sure where she lives. We met at Chen's shop. "The rice cake here is good but be careful, if you eat too fast your choke" I knew that! I'm not a 4 years old girl, but she is a sweet and thoughtful person, I couldn't break myself to tell her that and all I said was "thanks, I'll keep that in mind!" she nod cheerfully and went away.

When the festival started, Taro asked me if I would like to pound the rice candy, I would have said no but everyone seem so happy. I grab on the thingy that can pound the rice but it was too heavy, I fell back, thank goodness someone holded onto me. I turned my head and saw Mark, I blushed a little how could I let him see me like this... "Are you all right?" he asked. I got up from his arms "Ya, thanks" he giggle a little "why don't I helped you?" he place his hands on mine and we begin to pound the rice it was a lot easily with Mark's help.

Everyone helped themself to the rice candy, then I saw Will alone which makes me wonder isn't Will very popular with the girls in this island the girls in this island love to talk about Will. I walked towards him and stand next to him "So, why are you alone?" he showed me his smile "Lily was with me eariler but some girls want to talked to her" I nodded.

"Hey! There's some flour on your face" I place my hand on his face, it was so soft and smooth. His face was blushing, it's not like I'm kissing him. I rubbed off the flour from his face. Still blushing, "T-T-Thank you, chelsea" I giggle a bit. He looked so cute when his blushing...WAIT! did I just call him cute? "err...I need to go tell Mark something!" I left with my face all red.

"Hey, Chelsea what's up?" Mark asked, "I want to thanks you for eariler" I said he smiled at me, come to think of it Mark's pretty cute too...GOD! What's wrong with me!

Mark's POV (point of view)

I wonder why Chelsea so red today? Could it be the heat? "Hey, Chelsea is anything wrong?" she moved her left and right "I'm fine!" She yelled "Today's just a super hot day" but isn't it spring? She sure is cute after I saw her that day, I knew she was the girl of my dreams, she loves farming that's at least what I think. And she so kind. But I could tell Will also have a thing for her.

His a hard rival, there's so many women that likes Will, I think even Mirabelle likes him! That will be so scary... "Chelsea have you heard of the harvest goddess festival?" I asked, she still had rice candy in her mouth I laugh a little she sure is cute! she swallowed it and replied "I heard of it but I've never went to one before" now there's my chance! "I was wondering if you don't have a date then how about we go together?" she didn't spoke for a while, I became scared what if she doesn't want to go with me? What if she wants to go with Will?

"Sure!" she smiled, finally! I have a chance to be with Chelsea but too bad the festival's not tomorrow but on the 8th.

_**A/n: Ho...Ho...Ho Chelsea and Mark relationship has improve a lot but don't worry Will fans the next chapter has some Chelsea and Will romentic moments :)**_


	3. Chapter 3: You want to be a farmer!

A/n: Hey everyone! xD

I've been dead on for so long, I'm trying to update every single stories of mine xD

Atleast to one chapter xDDD

so please enjoy xD

_Summary: Will thinks Chelsea special, Chelsea think Will annoying while Mark love Chelsea right away after seeing her but Chelsea finds Mark too nice and finds him weird~_

_Will X Chelsea X Mark _

Chapter 3 : You want to be a farmer?

I wonder how long, I've been in this island? God, please.. I mean it's not that I hate it. But..I just want to be in a place full of stuff like..the internet or something. There's people like Sabrina whose way more richer than me but guess what?

She chose to stay in a ISLAND. She could atleast bought stuff like computers but she chose not too. And what's with her creepy Dad? Some people on the island even said he was a vampire!

Suddenly, I heard a knock. I picked up my hat and put it on before opening it. "Ah..Mark" There was something wrong with him. He looks too cheerful! And at this time..

"Chelsea..so glad your okay" He sound happy which I don't get a bit at all. "So..what brings you here?" Mark paused for a while before taking something out of his bag. "Here" he hand me a bag of seeds. "Taro said you might need it".

"Oh..Um..Thanks" I tried to show him a smile. "Is something the matter?" he asked. There was a frown on his face which nobody hardly see it. "No, I just miss home" I smiled at him.

"I'm not used to living in a place like this and..well..farming" I guess I sounded sad as Mark went closely to me. "well, if you ever need help. I'll be here to help you!" Mark sounded excited as he said. "Thanks..".

"I wanted to be a farmer actually" Mark looked to the sky as he said. Wait..he wanted to be a farmer? My eyes widen as I stared at him. There was really something wrong with him. "Mark.." I said. He looked towards me. "why the hell would you want to be a farmer?" Perhaps I sound harsh or maybe my tone sound mean because Mark seem shocked by my words. "Sorry.." I said in a low and soft voice. He shakes his head. "No.I know, my parents wanted me to become something big but I chose to be something that I like instead".

"Farming is something..you like?" Mark nods. "I guess..everyone has the right to like what they like.." Mark laughed after those words, am I that funny?

"I gotta head back now" Mark said. "Call me if you need help okay?" I nod my head as he begins to walked away.

"Hey Mark!" I called out to him.

"hm?" He looked towards me.

"Maybe you aren't so weird after all!" I laughed while saying it.

Mark seem confused by my words but he chose to nod, smile and waved to me before disappear out of my eyes.

A/n: don't worry Will x Chelsea fans..I'll have them next chapter =w=

thanks for reading!


End file.
